The Bad Things
by Deauliaas
Summary: "Lebih baik kau putuskan saja ikatan pertunangan kalian," / Aku juga manusia yang mempunyai rasa bersalah / "Ittai... ittai... sakit tahu," / "… suatu saat dia pasti muak denganmu…" / maaf summary ngga ngedukung, but… mind to Read and Review?


**Title : The Bad Things**

**Pair : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy guys~ x3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE POV**

Che! Lagi-lagi aku melihatmu menangis dipelukan sahabatmu. Yah~ meski aku tau hal apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti itu. Hn, sikapku.

"Sebaiknya, kau putuskan saja ikatan pertunangan kalian, Saku," ucap sahabatnya—Yamanaka Ino. Huh?! Enak saja dia menyuruh kami untuk menyudahi ikatan ini. Aku saja harus bersusah payah dan sekarang aku harus melepaskannya begitu saja? Jangan harap aku melakukannya.

"Ta-tapi (hiks) aku masih menyayanginya, Ino (hiks)," jawabnya terisak. Heh! Apa kubilang, dia tidak bakal memutuskan ikatan itu. Aku tau dia sangat menyayangiku—ralat, mencintaiku.

DING… DONG… DING… DONG…

Bel pertanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai sudah berbunyi. Bisa kulihat bocah Yamanaka itu mulai menyingkir dari bangku yang berada di sebelah bangku Sakura.

"Ohayou~" sapa guru yang baru saja masuk, "Ohayou, Yamato-sensei~" sapa seluruh murid di kelas, minus diriku tentunya. Sesuatu yang merepotkan, menurutku sih.

"Nah, keluarkan PR yang sensei beri minggu lalu." Dan pelajaran di kelas pun dimulai.

Kulihat, raut wajah Sakura seperti memiliki banyak beban. Yah~ aku juga manusia biasa yang berarti memiliki rasa bersalah. Jadi, dengan cepat, aku mengirim e-mail kepadanya. Hanya satu kata. Maaf. Dan, raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah cerah—setelah membaca e-mail dariku.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura! Kau mau ikut kami ke kedai es krim? Hitung-hitung untuk refreshing lah." suara TenTen—teman Sakura, terdengar dari arah pintu kelas.

Kulihat, Sakura sedikit melirikkan matanya kepadaku, "Umm… sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Gomenne," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

"U-uh? Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaa~ Sakura. Ayo, Ino." TenTen mengucapkan kekecewaannya, "Hn, ayo pulang," ucapku kemudian menggandeng tangannya. Sebenarnya, lebih kearah menyeret dari pada menggandeng.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang pun, aku masih setia menyeretnya, "Ittai, Sasuke-kun." Dengan segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, "Hn?" dan aku mengerling pada tanganku yang berada pada pergelangan tangan Sakura,

"Hn," ucapku dan langsung melepaskan peganganku padanya.

"Ishh…" Sakura mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, "Kau jahat sekali. Sakit tahu! Lihat! Sampai memerah gini," ucapnya dan kubalas dengan trademark milikku yang biasa.

"Kau ini dingin sekali. Sekali-sekali berbicaralah lebih banyak, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya saat kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

"Hn, berisik," gumamku singkat dan semenit kemudian, ia kembali mengoceh tentang gossip-gossip yang ia dapat hari ini dan itu membuat telingaku panas.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun! Kau mau kemana?" teriaknya saat aku meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Suaranya kian mengecil dan sosokku yang perlahan hilang dibelokan jalan. Kulirik arlojiku, ternyata sudah jam 6. Mungkin untuk hari ini aku tidak akan pulang dulu, fufufu… saatnya berpesta.

.

.

.

Dentuman dan alunan musik dalam diskotik ini sedikit menenangkan pikiranku, "Haah~" desahku dan mengambil gelas yang berisi minuman, kurasakan tempat kosong di sebelahku mulai diduduki seseorang.

"Hei. Tampan~ kau sendirian?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja duduk di sebelahku barusan.

"…"

"Kau tak ingin menari bersamaku, hmm?"

BLEETAK!

"I-ittai… ittai… Sakit tahu, Sasuke!"

"Heh! Siapa suruh kau menggodaku dengan suara menjijikkan itu, Suigetsu," ucapku sambil men-death glare temanku yang menyebalkan ini.

"Ehee… ehee… go-gomen. Habisnya kau dari tadi melamun terus. Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya seraya menjentikkan jarinya—memanggil pelayan. Setelah memesan minuman kepada pelayan tadi, dia melanjutkan obrolan yang tertunda,

"Oiya. Kenapa kau tak pernah membawa pacarmu ke sini? Pertama dan terakhir aku melihatnya saat kau membawanya untuk menemanimu bermain basket. Kapan-kapan—ah! Terima kasih— bawalah dia ke sini," ucapnya sambil menyikut-nyikut pelan.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terkontaminasi wajahmu dan perilaku burukmu," ucapku sambil menyulut rokok yang sudah terselip diantara kedua bibirku.

"Ya… ya… ya. Terserah kau sajalah," ucapnya sambil menggulirkan kedua buah bola matanya dan meminum minumannya.

.

.

.

DRRT… DRRT…

Ck! Siapa pula yang menelponku malam-malam begini. Huh? Sakura?

PIP.

"Hn."

"Hei, Sasuke-kun. Kau sedang apa?"

"…"

"Kau masih disitukan, Sasuke? Jawab dong…"

Sakura ini berisik sekali, tak tahukah aku masih lelah, "…" kutatap handphone di tanganku lama,

"Hei, aku kesepian dan tak ada teman ngobrol. Maukah kau mene-" PIP. Langsung kumatikan handphoneku tersebut dan kutaruh di dalam laci. Aku masih lelah dan aku ingin istirahat. Aku tak peduli seperti apa reaksi Sakura saat aku memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

.

.

.

Seharusnya aku tidak usah masuk sekolah jika tahu begini. Baru saja aku memasuki kelas, dia langsung menuju bangku milikku dan meghujamiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang panggilan yang kuputus secara sepihak.

Aaaaargh! Ini masih pagi dan dia membuat mood-ku jelek saja.

BRAAK!

Kugebrak meja dengan keras, "Kau. Berisik," desisku padanya, kudorong bahunya dan aku berlalu dari kelas yang mulai terdengar desas-desis perihal aksiku menggebrak meja barusan. Dengan cepat aku mengambil handphone dan mengirim e-mail.

DRRT… DRRT…

Kupikir, getaran tadi menunjukkan balasan dari teman yang kukirimi e-mail beberapa menit yang lalu dan saat kubuka,

**From : Sakura**

**Sasuke-kun, gomenne **

E-mail dari Sakura sama sekali tidak kugubris, dan akhirnya, getaran yang menandakan balasan e-mailku masuk datang juga.

**From : Suigetsu**

**Kami berada di markas. Ada apa?**

Dan aku langsung melesatkan motor kesayanganku menuju markas kami.

.

.

.

"Waaah~ tumben kau ke sini saat jam sekolah? Kau membolos?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Hn. Sakura membuat mood-ku jelek. Makannya aku kabur kemari," jawabku dan menyelipkan sebatang rokok kemulutku.

"Nani? Memangnya dia berbuat apa?"

"Hn. Tidak penting. Lupakan saja," ucapku santai.

"Hei, jangan begitulah dengan pacar sendiri~ bagaimana jika dia bukan milikmu lagi? Maksudku, ada saatnya dia muak dengan sikapmu, lalu dia pergi meninggalkanmu? Kau pasti akan menyesal, Sasuke," ucapnya sok menasehati, "Nah, sebelum waktunya itu tiba, sebaiknya jangan kau sia-siakan dirinya, Sasuke." Lanjutnya

"…"

"Haah~ terserah kau sajalah. Aku hanya memberi saran padamu, karna aku pernah mengalaminya," ucapnya lagi dan mulai beranjak dari sofa.

Kembali kurenungkan perkataan Suigetsu barusan. Ck! Mana mungkin Sakura akan meninggalkanku. Diakan sangat mencintaiku. Cih! Aku masih ingat hasutan si pirang Yamanaka itu kepada Sakura. Aaaaargh! Jangan sampai Sakura benar-benar termakan hasutan si pirang tukang gossip itu. Ku matikan rokok yang sedari tadi kuhisap dan kembali mengambil batangan rokok yang yang baru, lalu menyulutnya kembali.

FUUH~

.

.

.

**To Be Continue~**

**A/N :**

**(._.) (|:) (.****−.****) (:|) (._.) *menggelinding dengan indahnya* Haaaai~ ada yang inget sama aku? /plaak /abaikan**

**Yup^^ aku datang lagi dengan fanfic baru dan mungkin dengan ide yang sudah pasaran._. umm… maaf ya kalo misalnya fic yang satu ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Mulai dari typo/misstypo yang berbunga(?) dimana-mana atau mungkin alurnya gaje/kecepetan :/**

**Aku ngerasa kok kalo fic ini alurnya sangat cepat dan terkesan memaksakan cerita T^T)/ aku memang ga bakat… huhuhu… *ngelap ingus pake jaket Naruto* /plaakkanan /plaakkiri**

**Ide cerita kudapet pas dengerin lagu 'B1A4 – Only Learn the Bad things' /promo /tuiing**

**Ngg… gimme some review and concrit please *puppy eyes* engga juga tak apa sih._. ga bisa maksa orang**

**Hehee.. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya… ppyong~'-')/**


End file.
